Heart of Darkness
by Lulu56048
Summary: All Juliette Hart ever want is freedom. She gets her chance by running away from the orphanage. But the Shadow takes her to Neverland. She meets the notorious Peter Pan who takes an interest in her just to gain immortality; It's more than that. As time unfolds, she uncovers the truth of her past as she battles her feelings for Pan. Will she be the light in his heart of darkness?
1. Keep Running and Never Look Back

**Author's Note: Another new story! Sorry, I couldn't help myself this time! This story takes place BEFORE Operation: Save Henry. But it'll happen soon ;) If you have any questions, just PM me. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of my story! **

**FULL DESCRIPTION:**  
All Juliette Hart ever want is to belong somewhere. She gets her chance by running away from the orphanage. But the Shadow captures her and takes her to Neverland. There she meets the notorious and vindictive Peter Pan who takes an interest in her.

He has reason in capturing her; to gain immortality.

Juliette's the reincarnation of the bearer of the purest magic and Pan wants it. So she's just another piece in his twisted game.

As time unfolds, she uncovers the truth behind her past and discover Pan's true and darkest intentions.

No matter how much she denies it, Juliette's feelings for Pan intensifies despite the evil actions he'd done. Peter happens to feel the same way for her.

Will she be the light in his heart of darkness?

* * *

_The Neverland Chronicles_  
_Book 1: Heart of Darkness_  
_Chapter 1: Keep Running and Never Look Back_

_This is it..._

After seventeen years, Juliette's ready to leave the orphanage and live independently and freely even though she's on her own.

She packed everything she needs inside her backpack.

Juliette took one last glimpse of the orphanage.

It was quaint and small. There were only a few children living in that orphanage. The nuns and the children were kind and generous to her but she knew it was time to spread her wings and be free from her sheltered life.

As she drove away on her mint green bicycle, Juliette kept thinking of the possibilities of being free. Travelling to different places, no responsibilities, and nothing to worry about.

She never understood why her parents abandoned her, and even just the thought of it saddened her.

Juliette passed by the dark and barren road. The street lights illuminated the area.

Her solitude was interrupted. She felt as if something was following her.

From behind, a malevolent shadow was coming close to her.

Juliette panicked pedaled faster. She felt a strong, negative energy surrounding her.

She turned around and saw a creepy looking shadow chasing her. It had yellow eyes and it was black. The shadow was shaped as a boy.

Once she looked forward, she came crashing into a tree. She fell out of her bicycle and tumbled down to the concrete.

Pain inflicted from her head and realized she received a small cut from her fall.

Her eyes slowly closed.

Everything turned to darkness.

* * *

Juliette slowly opened her eyes and realized she's not lying on the road injured anymore. Instead she's tied up onto a tree.

She examined her surrounding. Juliette's at some campsite filled with teenaged boys who looked homeless.

"The girl is awake!" A boy exclaimed.

Before she knew it, a teenaged boy holding a club approached her. He was dressed in rags and wore a hood. The boy had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Juliette noticed the jagged scar on his face.

"Where am I?!" Juliette demanded.

"You're at _Neverland_, girl." The boy replied calmly.

_Neverland? It's not real. _

"How did I get from here?!" Juliette yelled as she tried to escape from the ropes that tied her up tightly to a tree.

"The Shadow took you to us." The boy responded as he examined her closely.

_Shadow, so it's real after all._

"_Why_?!" She questioned him in a panicky way.

"Our leader,_ Peter Pan_. He wants you."

Juliette froze.

"You have something valuable that he needs: _Magic_."

Juliette furrowed an eyebrow, "Are you on high or something? You seriously think you're the Lost Boys? Peter Pan isn't real. He's _fiction_."

"In your world he isn't real. But he's absolutely real in this world." The boy with the scar stated as he twirled his club around.

"Please, let me go!" Juliette pleaded.

He simply ignored her and continued, "Anyway, Pan will be pleased that you're here."

"I said let me go!" Juliette hissed.

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen, girl." The boy smirked as he left Juliette all alone and confused.

Juliette wanted to scream but no one would care. She needed to find a way out of here and to survive. That's what Juliette's good at: surviving.

She's now enraged from all this. Juliette suddenly felt a powerful energy coursing through her veins.

Fire surrounded the ropes and Juliette eventually became free from the tree as it burned the ropes.

"The girl is free!" A Lost Boy shouted.

The Lost Boys readied their weapons as Juliette slowly backed away. She eventually ran into a pathway and made her escape.

* * *

_Keep running and never look back,_ Juliette thought to herself.

As of now, Juliette's being chased by the Lost Boys. Many questions flood into her head like: Why the Lost Boys' leader is determined to keep her? Will she ever get out of this island? How did all of this came to be? Oh yes, a mysterious shadow came out of nowhere abducted her and took her to an isolated island called Neverland.

Juliette knew Neverland was from a fictional story and how can it be real?

More importantly, confused teenage boys are after her because they were given orders by there leader. Juliette assumes their _almighty_ leader is Peter Pan. The pieces fit together. Many stories portray them as heroes but it seems as if they're the opposite of heroism.

She shoved her way through many plants and trees that was in her way as she entered a tropical jungle. Juliette kept breathing heavily as she kept on running. Her main goal is to get out of this island.

Juliette kept running forward until she felt something strong grab her arm. She was shoved into a pathway and hid by a nearby bush.

She looked up at her savior and froze.

The boy was dressed in dark green and brown. He had tousled brown hair, piercing blueish-grey eyes, and he looked about the same age as her. But he might be a Lost Boy as well.

Not only his looks stunned her, he knelt on top of her checking if it's clear. She was in an awkward position.

The boy faced her and signaled her to be quiet. She remained silent as the Lost Boys scoured the island to search for her.

Once it became silent, the boy spoke:

"You're a _girl_." The boy breathed as Juliette gave him a weird look. "Girls are forbidden on this island. That means you're in grave danger. Pan and his forces won't stop until they get you."

He sounded very serious. The boy also had a thick British accent which made him sound like he's lived in Neverland for a long _long _time

"So I've heard." Juliette sighed.

The boy got up and extended his hand to her, "Let's go. We don't have much time until they get to you."

Juliette cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, _we_? We as in _us_? Sorry, but I don't trust you. What if you're a Lost Boy?"

"I'm _not _a Lost Boy." He said sounding irritated.

"Really?"

"I escaped because Pan took away something I value the most." The boy sounded sincere as if he meant every word. "Please, I can help you escape this island so I can get back at him."

Juliette grabbed his hand, "Sure. Let's get the hell out of this island."

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes since Juliette joined the mysterious boy in escaping Neverland. Something deep down made Juliette trust him. She didn't know why, but she feels as if she felt connected towards him.

"Where were you from?" The mysterious boy wondered as Juliette paced behind him.

"I was from Tallahassee." Juliette replied.

"I always wanted to have a home." The boy expressed. "You're very lucky to have one."

He noticed the sad expression on Juliette's face

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Juliette sighed, "Nah, It's a long story."

"I want to hear it."

"It's better if I don't" Juliette assured. "You don't want to hear me babble about a little orphan girl wanting to belong somewhere."

"I can relate to that."

Juliette shrugged, "Let's keep moving."

The boy nodded, "As you wish."

Both of them continued following the pathway. The atmosphere was silent for a while until:

"So why does this _Peter Pan _wants me?" Juliette asked. That was one question that kept bugging her.

"I heard Pan say that you have magic that's stronger than his." The boy replied. "Pan wants it. If Pan wants something, he gets it."

"_Magic _doesn't exist!" Juliette exclaimed.

"In your world it doesn't. But in this world, it certainly does."

Juliette wasn't convinced, "The last time I checked, I _don't _have any magic!"

"You need to believe, that's all it takes." The boy added. "And I believe in you."

She felt mushy inside after he said that, but she couldn't believe in herself.

They stumbled upon the highest cliff of Neverland. The view was beautiful and it showed everything of Neverland including the trees and ocean.

"How am I going to get from here to there?" Juliette asked as she pointed at the cliff and the main beach.

"Pixie dust." The boy answered simply.

Juliette chuckled, "Pixie dust, are you serious?"

The boy nodded as he took a small bottle out of his pockets, "Indeed I am."

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from Pan." The boy answered proudly.

"How am I going to use this?"

"You have magic inside of you." The boy stated. "And you're the only one that can make it work."

Juliette shook her head, "No. I _can't _do it."

"Remember what I said earlier, I believe in you," The boy said confidently.

His words were encouraging to her.

"Fine. Give me the pixie dust." Juliette agreed and the boy smiled as he gave her the bottle.

"Just close your eyes and focus on the magic that's running through your veins and use it." The boy instructed.

Juliette nodded and did as he said. She slowly closed her eyes and sprinkled the pixie dust on her.

Suddenly, she felt magic coursing through her body. It felt powerful.

She then jumped off the cliff and began floating above the sky. Juliette never felt this excited in a long time. She waved at the mysterious boy one last time and flew away into the dark sky.

* * *

Juliette landed on the beach and she never felt this exhilarated before. Now's her chance to leave this wretched island.

"I'm free." Juliette said to herself proudly.

"I knew you had it in you, _Juliette_."

She recognized that familiar voice: it was the boy who saved her.

Juliette suddenly have this sick feeling that she can't trust the boy.

"How do you know my name?" Juliette demanded as she slowly backed away and stopped into the shoreline as the waves hit her feet.

"I know every inhabitant who steps foot into _my _island." The mysterious boy replied darkly as he came closer to her.

"Who are you?" Juliette questioned him.

"Oh, forgive my manners." The boy chuckled and introduced himself, "I'm Peter Pan."

"You _lied _to me." Juliette growled as she clenched her fists. She hates it when someone deceives her. "All the things you've said to me, they were all just lies! I thought you were different!"

"Sorry, but it's all part of the game." Pan said sadistically. "And you are one of the important pieces in the game."

Juliette nodded, "Yeah, I know. You want my magic."

"Correct." Pan applauded as he came close to her.

He could feel her warm breath and can hear her heart fasten as he came close to her.

"You're frightened. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you unless you do as I say." Pan whispered to her ear.

"Go to hell." Juliette muttered with every ounce of hatred she had.

Pan sighed in disappointment, "Fine. Then we'll do this the hard way."

Now Juliette's _truly _afraid.

"Boys!" Pan shouted.

At his beckoned call, the Lost Boys appeared from the shadows and stood behind him as they surround Juliette who stood there in fear.

"Let's play."

**Author's Note: PLEASE review, follow, or favorite. Your response means a lot to me. **


	2. His Lost Girl

_The Neverland Chronicles_  
_Book 1: Heart of Darkness_  
_Chapter 2: His Lost Girl_

_"_You will be sleeping here for tonight and tomorrow's when the real fun begins." Pan explained.

Peter Pan instructed The Lost Boys to send Juliette back to the campsite and take her inside a tent to sleep in.

They shoved her to the ground and she gave them a dirty look.

"From this day forward, you're our very first lost girl."

Juliette wanted to smack him in the face really bad but she has been capsized. It's a fight against her and the Lost Boys led by Pan. That's not a fight she's willing to take.

"Good night, Juliette." Pan chuckled darkly as he made his way out of the tent.

A few Lost Boys were instructed to guard her tent.

Felix came up to Pan and said, "It's not just her magic you want, it's because the girl looks exactly like _her_."

Peter gave him that death glare, "The girl may look like _her_, but I have _no _interest in her. The magic she have is all I need."

"What if she uses her magic against you?" Felix asked.

"I'll put this on for her." A black cuff bracelet appeared from his hand.

It wasn't just any normal bracelet, it's enchanted to renders your magic if you wear it.

"Not only her magic is all I need. The girl is the key in finding what I _truly _need: the heart of the truest believer."

Felix smiled darkly implying that he knows what his leader meant.

"Her magic will bring back balance to Neverland." Peter realized. He is aware of Juliette's magic and its history.

"Indeed it will." Felix nodded as if he knew what his leader meant. "She is a feisty one, Pan. How long will it take for her to believe in you?"

"Don't worry, Felix. I have it all under control."

* * *

**The next day,**

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

From that excruciating sound, Juliette groaned in frustration.

The events that occurred from last night wasn't a dream.

Everything was real.

She tried to pinch herself and she was still in this island.

So it's true, Juliette is Pan's new prisoner.

She needed to get out of here so she got up and walked out of the tent.

The bright sunlight shined above the blue sky. Birds flew from the heavens and she breathed the fresh tropical air.

It was morning and the Lost Boys seemed more energetic than yesterday.

"You're awake."

Juliette turned around and it was the one and only Peter Pan.

"Yeah. You're boys kept me awake!" She emphasized.

Pan studied her appearance. Juliette has long, ebony black hair, plain chestnut-brown eyes, pale skin, and has a slim figure. She was average height but he was still taller than her. Juliette has beautiful and prominent features.

_She reminds me of her..._

Peter shook that thought away. Instead he noticed the small cut on her forehead.

"How did you get that?" Pan questioned her.

"I fell of my bike after seeing your _creepy _shadow!" Juliette replied.

"I can fix that." Pan insisted as he put his hand on her forehead.

After a couple of seconds, he let go and the cut disappeared.

Juliette touched her forehead and it was smooth as ever.

"How did you-"

"Magic."

Something popped into Juliette's head and it made her realize something.

"I know how to escape this place, _magic_!" Juliette exclaimed as she attempted to sprinkle some remaining pixie dust from the tiny bottle onto herself.

Nothing happened.

Peter just stood there, amused.

"I-I don't understand. The last time I-"

"That bracelet," Pan pointed at the black leather bracelet on Juliette's wrist, "it renders your magic."

"How did this got on me?!" Juliette demanded as she tried to remove it.

"I put it on for you so you wouldn't do anything _stupid_." Pan replied with his arms crossed.

"You son of a-"

They were soon interrupted by Felix, "Shall I have to tie her up, again?"

"Don't do anything of the sort. I can take care of this." Pan said reassuringly.

Felix nodded and left them alone as he kept swinging around his club.

"Who's he?" Juliette asked. "He's been giving me the creeps ever since I came here."

"His name is Felix." Pan replied. "One of my trusted and loyal companion on this island."

"Oh, so he's your best friend?"

"Something like that." Peter shrugged.

Suddenly, Juliette's stomach made a churning sound and a blush was evident on her face.

"I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday." Juliette blushed as Pan gave her an amusing smirk.

"You must be hungry." An apple unexpectedly appeared from Pan's hand and he handed it to her.

Juliette was hesitant to accept food from the enemy.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned. If that's what you're worried about"

She was obviously hungry and she needed to maintain her energy.

Juliette took the apple and took a bite from it.

"This is strangely delicious." Juliette expressed as she kept on eating it. The apple was more juicier and pleasant than she can ever imagine. Maybe it's because of Pan's magic.

Soon after she ate the apple, Pan escorted her to the campsite.

"Since you're my prisoner for eternity, it's best if you'd get familiar here in Neverland." Pan insisted.

"_Eternity_?! I have a life back in my world! I can't be here." Juliette explained.

"The last time I checked, you _don't _have a life to begin with." Pan said with a glint of frustration in his eyes. "You were that girl that everyone looked down upon on."

Juliette tensed. She knew Pan was right. Everyone did treated her like a nonentity.

She seriously wanted to cry but she didn't want him to win.

"You also don't have home to return to." Pan added. "Now Neverland will be your new home."

"I was in the _process _of finding a new home!" Juliette hissed.

Peter Pan had a smirk plastered on his face. He has an idea and it wasn't good.

"You have fire, Juliette Hart," Pan cooed. "I like fire."

This made Juliette cautious of what he's going to do next.

"You're a sick pervert." Juliette retorted.

"I've been called worse, let's go." Pan commanded as Juliette had no choice but to catch up to him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Juliette demanded as she walked past the jungle filled with trees and vines in her way.

She kept pacing behind Peter but every time she kept asking him, he didn't respond.

They eventually arrived to a beautiful meadow filled with flowers in the fields.

"Whoah, it's so beautiful." Juliette was mesmerized by this place's beauty.

"Isn't it such a beautiful place?" Pan inquired as he basked in the warm sunlight.

The sun rarely came to Neverland. Ever since Juliette's arrival, the sun returned after three hundred years.

Juliette came back to her senses.

"Why, is it such a beautiful place to kill me?" Juliette said cautiously.

"Of course not," Pan chuckled as he came closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Juliette shoved him away and her attention gazed upon the flowers.

"Why do you want me? I know you said you want my magic but I feel as if there's something more to it." Juliette suddenly asked.

"Your magic will save Neverland." Pan simply answered.

It was all lies. Pan wanted her magic all to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the bearer of the purest magic in all realms." Pan stated.

"I never wanted all this."

"But the Fates _wanted _all this to happen."

"I don't want to!" Juliette expressed. "I don't believe."

"I had such high hopes in you," Peter Pan sighed. "We'll do this on my terms."

He grabbed her arm violently which made her yelp and pushed her close to him.

"_Remember _what I told you yesterday, I believe in you so you should believe in me." Pan whispered to her ear.

"Tch, in your sick dreams." Juliette scoffed as she looked into his blueish-grey eyes.

"Every night." Pan smirked as he let go of her arm.

"How do you know for sure if I'm the bearer of the purest magic? I'm anything but pure." Juliette questioned him.

"I am _sure _that you are the bearer. My Shadow watched upon you ever since you were born into this world." Pan responded.

Juliette eventually realized something, "Your Shadow had been stalking me over seventeen years?!"

"I planned it all out." Pan added.

"So I am just a spawn in your game." Juliette felt as if she's been used.

From instincts, Juliette clenched her fists and attempted to punch Pan in the face. His quick reflexes got him to grab her fist before it hit him.

"You truly are a Lost Girl."

He shoved her arm away and Juliette said with agitation, "Quit calling me that."

"I'm saying the truth. You are an orphan."

Juliette knew he was speaking the truth. She noticed he kept getting on her nerves by calling her orphan or a Lost Girl.

"Accept Neverland as your new home so you are no longer lost." Pan continued. "We are your family now."

"No," Juliette said. "Not until you tell me everything!"

"Now is not the time to tell you." Pan responded.

Juliette remained silent.

He continued, "But if you believe in me, I assure you're giving Neverland and all of us a favor."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"You must give all your magic, each and every ounce, to Neverland." Pan simply answered.

"What will happen to me."

Peter didn't want to answer that. He knew that magic comes with a price and Juliette had to pay it. But he didn't know what is it she will pay.

Juliette's eyes widened, "I'm going to die, aren't I?!"

"I do not know," Pan said honestly.

"Then I'm not doing it!" Juliette confirmed. "My life is more important than this place."

She walked away from the meadow until:

"I have valuable information that I know you want to know."

Juliette stopped.

"Valuable information about your past."

"What do you mean?" Juliette questioned him.

"I'm making you a deal." Pan responded. "If you do as I say, then I'll tell you everything about your past."

Juliette was hesitant and she knew she was going to die either way. But at least she would eventually have knowledge about her past.

"Deal."

* * *

Once they left the meadow, Juliette and Pan made their way back to the campsite through the Neverwoods.

Obviously the tour around Neverland never happened.

The trip back to the campsite was completely silent. Not a single word uttered between them.

Not after their latest argument.

Juliette fell into deep thought.

She wondered why he wouldn't tell her anything. If she could take off the bracelet, Juliette would be on her merry way out of this wretched island.

She simply refused to be defeated by a cocky teenage boy who knows whats best for her.

Each time she looked at him, something about him was familiar to her. Juliette felt as if she knew him before and even at the thought of it made her heart skip a beat.

_No, I can't fall in love with my kidnapper! That's too easy. For crying out loud, he's using me for his personal gain! I don't know what he's gaining from all of this but all I know it costs my life!_

Only if she could hit a fireball at his face.

_Why does he have to be so hot..._

"Juliette, don't brag about my good looks." Peter Pan chuckled in amusement.

She eventually realized she said her last thoughts loud and clear.

"Forget what I just said!" A blush was evident on Juliette's pale face.

"You're attracted to me." Pan realized and he was enjoying embarrassing her. "Here I thought you hated me."

"I do hate you!" Juliette flustered. "You always make me uncomfortable!"

"Do I?" Pan grinned devilishly.

"Can we keep moving?!" Juliette snapped at him. She didn't want to delve into the topic.

Pan sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Night had fallen. Peter Pan and Juliette returned to the campsite to see the Lost Boys celebrating and dancing around the camp fire.

They were howling and cheering from their return.

"Why are they suddenly so cheerful?" Juliette questioned him.

"Well, it's a celebration just for you." Pan simply said. "For your arrival."

"I _don't _like parties." Juliette grumbled. It was true. She wasn't fond of parties.

"Too bad because this party is all for you." He grabbed her hand and raised it up for her.

"Give it up for our very first Lost Girl!" Cheers and howls erupted in the campsite.

From the snap of his finger, a pan flute appeared from his hand.

"You can play an instrument?" Juliette questioned him. "What are you this time, the _Pied Piper_? Are you going to play a lullaby song for them? How cute." It sounded more of a snarky insult.

Pan smirked, "It's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"This instrument is enchanted," Pan stated. "only special children can hear this."

"Who?"

"_Lost _children," He looked at her as if he was implying she can hear it.

"I may be lost, but I'm all grown up." Juliette quipped.

"You are only seventeen." Pan emphasized. "After what I just encountered, you act like a child"

Juliette rolled her eyes.

"This song is dedicated to our very first Lost Girl!" Peter announced to the boys.

He blowed onto the flute and beautiful and hypnotizing sounds came out of the flute.

Peter played the instrument ever so gracefully which made the Lost Boys fall into his spell.

They danced wildly around the campfire.

Juliette can hear the mesmerizing sound haunting her ears.

She felt as if she heard him play his pan flute before. Juliette felt the familiarity as he continued playing a tune.

With all her strength, Juliette tried to resist the tune. She didn't want to dance around like a baboon. Or so she thought.

Juliette sat at a far away log and tried to ignore his melodic music. She fought the temptation of his music.

* * *

It had been about an hour since the surprise party Pan threw for Juliette's arrival.

She sat at a nearby log and she's never been this bored in her entire life. That was one of the reasons why Juliette hates parties.

Juliette also couldn't help but think about the deal she and Pan made. She's even more determined to win his game.

From afar, Pan kept his gaze upon her as the boys danced around the campfire.

"How did your talk with her went?" Felix stood behind his leader.

"She's just as naïve as her _predecessor_." Peter stated. "But she made the game quite interesting."

"How so?" Felix asked.

"She happened to be attracted by me." Peter responded with a mischievous smile on his face. "_Love _is every girls weakness."

"So you're going to play around with the girl's feelings." Felix grinned.

"I will do whatever it takes for her to believe in me. Even if it means playing with her feelings" Peter said.

"You brought her to the meadows." Felix recalled. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure if she recognized it." Peter responded.

"But you told me she isn't _her_."

"Same bodies but _different _souls." Peter reminded him. "Remember that my friend."

* * *

**Meanwhile**,

A Lost Boy approached an absentminded Juliette.

"Hi, I'm Slightly" The boy introduced himself.

He had short blonde hair, emerald-green eyes, freckles on his face, and was dressed like a Lost Boy.

"Oh, I'm Juliette." She said kindly.

He kept staring at her which made Juliette uncomfortable.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Juliette asked which snapped his thoughts away.

"You look just like her." He blurted out with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Who is she?" Juliette questioned him comfortingly. She wanted some answers.

"She's Pan's-"

"Slightly, may I have a word with you?"

It was Pan.

Slightly got up and followed back to his leader

After a couple of minutes, Pan dismissed Slightly and sat next to Juliette.

"Sorry about Slightly, he's one of our troubled recruits and he happens to be _delusional_."

"Okay." Juliette just said as she scooted away for some personal space. "May I ask you something?"

Pan nodded and listened.

"Your creepy Shadow stalked me ever since I was born, does it happen to know what my birth parents look like?" Juliette suddenly asked.

"You can ask the Shadow yourself." Pan suggested with his arms crossed.

"_No_, I want you to answer my question." Juliette quipped. She didn't want to talk to the Shadow because she's still afraid.

"Yes, the Shadow is aware of your biological parents." Pan nodded.

"Can you tell me about them?"

"In time you will know the truth."

Juliette sighed. She hated it when Pan says that to her.

She realized Pan knows more things about her. He knew her biological parents, her magic, what else?

From this day forward, Juliette decided to play along as his Lost Girl to find answers that she's more than willing to know, even if it hurts.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep it up guys! This chapter is ****just the beginning of conflict for Juliette. Flashbacks of Peter Pan (I'm not doing Pan as Rumpelstiltskin's father! So I'm taking a different approach), Juliette, her past incarnation (I'm still figuring out what to name her so can anyone suggest names for me), and everything else (such as Operation: Save Henry and more) will eventually happen soon! So stay tuned!**


End file.
